


Obsessed

by Chestnutcream



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Hiro找到了哥哥藏在芯片里的秘密步步深入最终用身体【？】找回了哥哥





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘新年神秘礼物季第九季  
> 写给huagao_horizon 的礼物
> 
> 许愿要求：  
> 黑化的哥哥回归，possessive!Tadashi，想方设法把弟弟锁在身边，囚禁play
> 
> 当时附言：  
> 这篇生生从新年礼物变成情人节礼物变成春节礼物  
> 然后还没赶上大年三十【颓  
> 总之终于修仙码完可以送礼了  
> 讲真第一次写这对还是有点心虚的  
> 希望能喜欢吧？  
> 日常感谢某只  
> 虽然她拒绝吃这对hhhhhh

Hiro经常从睡梦中惊醒。  
即使是在一切已经过去，有Baymax和朋友们相伴左右的今日,他依旧沉浸在失去Tadashi的伤痛之中。梦里的哥哥总是一如既往的温柔和阳光，笑着揉乱他的头发，和他碰拳，把他反着挂到肩膀上。然后下一秒，从他的手里挣开，被爆炸的冲击力撕裂，尸骨无存。  
每次醒来的时候，他甚至还能感受到抓握过哥哥胳膊的每个指节都在隐隐作痛。  
Baymax又一次因为他在噩梦中的喊叫而被激活。  
“I'm satisfied with my care.”Hiro垂着头，哑声说道。  
Baymax在完全开机前就被再次关闭。  
Hiro咬住拳头，开始失声痛哭。  
  
大学生活远比他想象的充实。  
日常的课程，战队的讨论和装备改进，Baymax的功能拓展，微型机器人的应用探索。几年时间，Hiro变成了一个飞速旋转的齿轮，他努力让自己忙碌一点，再忙碌一点。每天三四个小时的睡眠，刚好够吃完一个汉堡的午休时间。不总是清晰的头脑和经常使不上力气的四肢每时每刻都在告诉他，他确实累了。  
“Hiro,去休息”Go Go Tomago从侧门走进来，瞥了眼他的脸色随即一掌合上他面前的笔记本电脑“你会倒下的”  
Hiro露出一个有点苦恼又坚持的笑容，她叹了口气，又替他打开了电脑：“至少今晚早点睡”  
直到他肯定地点点头才转身走开。  
他也知道这样透支自己  
但这样，就不会......  
Hiro用力蹬了下地面，在旋转的椅子上仰起头。  
下午应该没有课了。前阵子扭送了一个几次制造暴力事件的团伙进警察局，似乎也对犯罪分子们起到了震慑作用。也许他终于可以腾出手继续做哥哥当时想做却没做完的事情了。  
Baymax已经具备非常优秀的医疗护理能力，但以现在他们在做的事情来看，很有可能某人会在某天就会遭受危及生命的伤害，那样的话瞬时急救就是他的下一个努力目标。Baymax的能力还可以大幅提升。  
程序方面，哥哥给他搭了个非常好的架子。他现在需要的是去挑选合适的医书。或者说结识一个优秀的医生也是不错的选择。  
想着想着，不知为何他突然觉得天旋地转，胳膊撑上桌子却支不住身体。  
灯光………好……….刺眼..............  
这么想着，Hiro眼前彻底化成一片白光。  
“Hiro？？！！”  
最后的意识是Honey Lemon的惊呼。  
他随即深深地陷入了黑暗之中。  
  
Hiro做了一个梦。  
又是那个所有噩梦开始的地方。  
Tadashi甩开了他的手，冲向了那片火海。他疯狂地跑上前想再次抓住哥哥，可是那时机转瞬即逝，他甚至连一个手指都没能触碰到。  
“不要————————！”他的尖叫声不受控制地从喉咙中迸发而出。  
突然一种粘稠又滑腻的黑色液体应声像洪水一样从身后扑来，推着他直直地向火海冲去。Hiro惊恐地看到刹那之间自己的半个身子已经淹没在其中，而且那种液体像是有生命一样，进一步缠绕上了他的手腕，他的手臂，他的颈部。  
磁流体？不，不对……....  
该死的！这他妈到底是什么东西！  
每当他用力挣扎，那种液体就会像紧身皮衣一样，死死地箍住他的身体，令他无法动弹。  
转眼间，烈焰独有的鲜红占据了他整个视野，呛进气管的带着焦糊味的炙热空气，火舌肆无忌惮的燎灼着他的皮肤。他满身冷汗，张嘴想要喊叫。下一秒液体就将他完全吞没，视线之内尽是黑暗。包裹他的液体温度快速又持续的升高，完全失去氧气的供应让他极力挣扎，感官上的失调使他更加恐慌。  
这物质简直就像是能随时固化的液体橡胶，一个念头突然出现在他脑子里。  
如果这样的话…….  
Hiro快速地在身上摸索着，很快掏到了自己早上装进口袋的小型工具刀。他轻缓地，尽可能不让液体产生波动地抬起双手，然后猛地用全力扎向面前黑暗。  
咔嚓——  
那物质发出一声脆响，裂开一道缝隙，空气和光线瞬间挤了进来。而那液体进一步地像瓷器一样碎裂成了块状，跌落到地上成更小的碎片，迅速恢复成流体。他狠狠地摔到地上，捂着肩膀在一片狼藉中激烈地喘息着，余光却瞥到那液体飞速地流走了。他咬着牙撑起身子想追上去，眼前的画面却让他震惊到忘记了呼吸。  
他看到那液体中露出了哥哥的脸。  
  
Hiro连滚带爬地追到了哥哥的实验室。  
当他冲进门的时候，里面除了家具，已经被席卷一空，甚至连Baymax都失去了踪影。他迅速环视四周，开始疯狂翻找。桌子抽屉，椅子下面，柜子顶上，一切有可能留下蛛丝马迹的地方。然后，他发现了卡在窗户缝隙的Baymax的芯片，胶布上写着的Tadashi再一次拨动了他最脆弱的那根神经。  
他用手指细细地摩挲那字迹的每一个笔画，眼睛有些发酸。  
突然间，地面下陷，墙壁断裂。  
就像整个世界崩塌了，所有物质都在重力的作用下向下坠落着。只有那枚芯片，以一种不知从何而来强大的力量逆着重力上行。  
他十指紧握着将芯片包在中间，但那力量太过强大，它就像想要突破他的手一样奋力冲刺着。在两种相驳的力量的撕扯下，他的每个关节都在都在抖动，他的肌肉皮肤因为过度延伸而撕裂着疼痛，手指深深地抠进手背，血顺着胳膊流淌下来。  
血沾到芯片上，光芒大盛，冲刺的力量变成了之前的几倍。  
Hiro终于支持不住，胳膊脱力，堕入深渊。  
而那枚芯片遥遥地在半空中发着幽暗的绿光。  
  
Hiro猛地掀开被子从床上坐起来，抱着脑袋思索刚才梦里的每一个细节。  
爆炸，液体，哥哥，芯片。  
这个梦带来的奇怪感觉和他长久以来萦绕他心间的不谋而合。  
哥哥的死给他带来的不只是无边际的痛苦，还有困惑，而这困惑与日俱增。  
看着那样的一片火场，他哥哥为什么还要冲进去？实际上并没有找到尸体，警察说是因为爆炸的冲击力，这是不是意味着他哥哥是有可能活下来的？如果哥哥活下来了，他去了哪？  
爆炸发生的时间他们本应回家，但哥哥却把他带到桥上跟他聊天。  
那是他展出自己发明的一天。  
那还是他拿到大学入学邀请的一天。  
他无法说明具体的原因，但他总觉得很多事情都带着微妙的违和感。  
奇怪的巧合，只能这么说。  
那枚芯片里也许有什么，能给他一个答案。  
Hiro探头往病房门外看去。  
很好，没有人。  
他一把扯掉手上输液的管子，躲着在楼道里走动的医生护士，溜出了医院。他可能这辈子都没跑过现在这么快。Hiro几乎是撞进实验室的，连气都顾不上喘，激活Baymax，取出芯片，揣进兜里，一气呵成。再在众人惊异的目光中离开，一路狂奔，几次与飞驰的汽车擦肩而过，冲到当初他们一起制作微型机器人的车间。  
打开电脑，插入芯片。  
快点，快点，快点，快点，快点………….！  
他神经质地咬起了指甲，脚尖不断地点着地。  
荧屏开始不间断地闪烁，数以万计的代码在眼前铺开。  
如果这里还有什么哥哥留下的东西。  
那么他会它找出来！  
Hiro狠狠地咬住嘴唇。  
一定！  
  
两天后，Hiro推开了鼠标，闭上了满是血丝的双眼。  
他确实发现了不对劲的东西。  
大量，也许说大量都不足以形容数量的无意义代码混杂在正常代码中。没有规律，没有逻辑地堆叠着。倒是比完全的乱码好一些。但是，是什么，让他有种熟悉感？Hiro揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。这次缺觉意外地没有让他变得迟钝，反而精神上亢奋了起来，各种可能性在脑子里飞速穿梭着。棋，书本，程序语言，他所看过的，听过的，跟哥哥一起经历过的。   
  
然后他想起了一件事。  
他从来都不是一个外向的孩子。其他同龄人都在外面踢球疯玩的时候，他就一头扎进了书堆里。哥哥也不是没来劝过他，但是几次尝试都失败了之后，也就一脸无奈地听之任之了。  
也是从那天开始，Hiro发现自己书架上书的数量慢慢变多，内容也是越来越难。他大概猜到是哥哥放的，但也没有仔细深想过。看完一本就随手抽下来另一本看，遇到难的地方就看得更认真。整天整天地泡在书房里，成片成片地写草稿纸。  
  
某天他从书架上发现了一本密码学的书。数字，符号，交替的字母，错落的信号。解开密码的过程就像打开被层层包裹的礼物一样诱人，甚至里面装的是什么都不那么重要了，如何用正确的方式完美展开礼物纸才是最有趣的。他深深地沉迷在其中，无法自拔。当他翻过了那本书的最后一页，便带着恶作剧的心扯过一张纸，将“哥哥是笨蛋”用罗马音写出来，再用各种密码公式一层一层地往上套叠，直到英文字母变成一堆完全无意义的鬼画符。趁着哥哥还在上课的时候从门缝塞进了他的屋子里。  
哐啷——大门关上的声音——然后是脚步声，拖鞋踏过客厅——打开屋门，一瞬间的寂静，纸张被捡起时发出的脆响——屋门被关上的声音。  
Hiro贴着门缝偷偷向外窥视着，想到哥哥发现自己留下的谜题，却一脸苦恼束手无策的样子，内心还有一丝窃喜。  
他正为此兴奋着，门突然被拉开了，他直接躺倒在了地上。没听到任何声音的他着实被吓了一跳。灯光自上而下打过来，倒着的哥哥尚有些稚嫩的面庞显得灰暗，但脸上还是他最喜欢的那种几分无奈，又有几分纵容的表情。即使他们一天天长大了，Hiro依旧会因为这个表情而感到安心，它就像是Tadashi的象征物一样，把哥哥一贯的温柔表现的淋漓尽致。  
他冲着哥哥露出了一个“哎呀，被发现了”的笑，下一秒就被拎了起来，放到哥哥的电脑桌前。Tadashi解开了锁屏，一手扶上他的肩膀:“看好了”然后敲击了回车。  
Hiro惊奇地看着电脑以人类无法匹敌的速度不断地以各种方法试探着解开他的密码。  
一层，两层，三层...............十层。  
几分钟后，他写在纸上的语句完完整整地躺在了屏幕的最后一行。他瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地看向哥哥，指着电脑屏幕说不出话来。  
Tadashi轻轻地笑了起来，揉乱了他的头发:“You can do better than that.”  
  
Hiro把自己从回忆里拽了出来。  
他的确可以做的更好，从那天起他和电脑形影不离。没过多久，他就仿制出了另一个密码破解软件。他凭着记忆搜索出了当时的文件夹，打开软件，将整理出的无关代码全部拷了进去。看着它以更超记忆里的速度运行的时候，Hiro紧绷的状态终于得到了些许缓解。他把自己抛进旁边的单人沙发，闭上了眼睛。他需要休息。  
Hiro有种预感，接下来这个事情的走向可能会完全失控。  
  
再醒来，天已经黑了。他揉揉眼睛，凑到了电脑前，然后皱起眉头将结果进一步处理成图片。  
很好，正如他所担心的，一个被往各种方向奇怪的拉伸了的国际象棋棋盘。而这个形状，Hiro眯起眼睛，很像San Fransokyo的地图。  
这下他真的有点想爆句粗口了。  
每个人都有自己擅长的一方面和不擅长的一方面。和就算努力一辈子也一点希望都看不到的方面。这点在Hiro身上就体现在国际象棋上。他就怎么也不能下好这个仿佛被谁从地狱深处带上来的，在有些人嘴里是“游戏”的东西。别说他从没赢过哥哥了，他连规则都不能掌握好。到了最后Tadashi甚至把这个当成了某种惩罚他的手段，只要他一调皮捣蛋对方就会从书架抽出棋盘来，他一秒就会变得乖巧又老实。  
现在他更能确定这是哥哥留下的讯息了。世界上不会有第二个人这么了解他了。Hiro默默地翻了个白眼。不过既然Tadashi这么坏心眼，那也怪不得他了对不对。他直接用程序破解了棋局，然后再把棋盘和地图一重叠。最后一步棋的位置在电脑上闪烁，他认识这个地方，小时候他们的秘密基地——一个废旧的工厂。  
  
出发前Hiro突然犹豫了，长久以来的迷茫和不安终于越过高墙朝他涌了过来。假如，就假如说哥哥真的没死，他想做什么，为什么选择消失，或者说，为什么骗了自己。他突然不确定自己有足够的勇气面对这个答案。他是真的害怕，怕哥哥没死，又怕哥哥真的死了。这种如同薛定谔的猫的状态让人非常不舒服。他绝对不愿意这么想，但是，万一，哥哥也像卡拉汉教授一样……….  
Hiro的心脏停跳了几拍。  
走向目的地的双脚，也转而走向实验室。  
  
Hiro看着身旁的Baymax，心里稍微踏实了一点。他深吸一口气，推开满是锈迹的大门。高亮的灯光，纯白的墙壁和地面一瞬间刺的他睁不开眼。  
哐当——  
身后两扇厚重的机械门应声而关，Hiro刚想回头，就被面前的异变惊呆了。仓库的各个角落都以极扭曲的方式裂开了，梦中的黑色液体从里面源源不断地流出，逐渐在他们面前形成一个不稳定的，不断鼓动着的人形。  
哥哥。  
Hiro握紧了拳头。  
那个人形物体顶着Tadashi的面貌，咧开了嘴，露出一个令人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
“你好，Hiro”  
那声音仿佛是从翻腾的淤泥中发出来的，还带着一点机械的冰冷。  
“你想要做什么？”Hiro瞪视着它。  
“我想，一个游戏也许是个不错的主意”  
说完，在Hiro还没有反应过来的时候，它就出现在了Baymax前方。下一秒，Baymax连挣扎都没有，安静地倒在了地上。他甚至都没看到它出手！  
“Bay.........！”  
惊呼还没有完全出口，他的意识也在对方触碰上他额头的一瞬间中断了。  
  
Hiro发现自己身处在一个奇怪的地方。一个极宽广的空间，没有出口，他甚至都不知道自己是如何进来的。四周都是黑暗的，没有光亮，但他却能看清一切。墙壁就像是果冻一样，只不过要坚实许多。  
他和Baymax互看了一眼。  
“我认为，这并不是，现实世界”  
“我也这么想”Hiro警惕地看着周围“我们怎么出去”  
“很简单”背景直接溶出了哥哥的样子，比之前更加精细，诡异地笑了“打败我”  
“你不该这么做的”  
Hiro跃上Baymax的后背，飞驰着躲过四面八方扎来的黑色尖刺，笔直向它冲去。但他们没想到的是，离它可能就两米，不，也许都不到的时候，所有墙壁突然像活了一样，也向他们伸出尖刺。Baymax艰难地躲避着，Hiro紧贴在它身上才堪堪躲过几次攻击。  
“Baymax，我要下去”Hiro小声说道。不解决源头，他们没法再撑多久。  
Baymax会意，在它身前一个急停，翻身把他甩了下去。Hiro在空中调整了姿势，掏出临时改良成锥子样式的武器，利用下坠的力量冲它的头顶猛地扎了下去。  
伴随着一声脆响，人形从中间碎裂了。它抬起自己的右手，看着它一点点剥落，转过180°用剩下的半边脸盯着蹲在地上的他:“Well done”  
Hiro窜起来直接从脖颈处把它削成两半，扔出几个飞镖扎碎了最后的部分。四面的尖刺几乎同时像砂般塌陷，重新溶进墙面。整个空间又像什么都没发生过一样，恢复了最初的面貌。  
Hiro跑到Baymax身边，仔细确认它没受到任何损伤才放了心，一屁股坐在地上。  
“You can do better than that.”哥哥的声音清晰的在贴着他耳朵的地方响起。  
Hiro惊得要跳起来，但黑色液体像藤蔓一样，在他还没能反应过来的时候就控制住了他的四肢，把他举到半空中。再看Baymax，已经被完全覆盖住了，只留它最后动作的形状。  
“放开我！”Hiro用力的蹬踹着。  
“你的问题有很多”“哥哥”漫不经心地说道“第一，过度的演技。”黑色的触手从他手里夺过了暗藏的小刀。  
“第二，武器。”它直接将小刀撅成了两半“尖锐物体确实能让我分解，但绝不足以阻止我重组。你知道这一点，但是错误的认为我是某种化学物质。换句话说，你选的抑制剂完全没用。”  
“第三，Baymax。如果你要面对的是你哥哥，那带他做的机器人来可不是什么好主意”“哥哥”笑了起来。  
“你到底打算做什么？”到了这种情况，Hiro反而冷静了下来。  
“大概，是好奇吧”“哥哥”抚上了他的脸“毕竟每天都看着你”  
？？？  
看着我？  
Hiro脑子一瞬间空白了。  
“你每天5点起床，2点睡觉。午餐86.84%的几率会点一个牛肉汉堡。斯坦利教授的讲义你已经印好了，还没来得及给同学。上次回阿姨家她给你做了千层面，奶酪放的实在太多了，但你没有说。你发现了Baymax在转身下劈的时候动作会有短时间停滞，是装备的问题，你打算等下次发现其他问题一起调整。你是从医院跑出来的。你经常会因为想起哥哥而哭泣。你今天穿的内裤是灰色的。你一般隔3天自己解决一次生理.......”  
“够了！”Hiro的脸噌得就红了，嘴上开始结巴“你你你你你想做什么！”  
“哥哥”动作停顿了一下，进而摘掉了他的头盔:“看看你是不是一如他期待的好吃”  
  
Hiro终于意识到了将要在他身上发生的事情。  
但是黑色液体已经给他捆了个结结实实，每一个关节都被扣住，别说挣扎的余地，他连偏开头不看自己的惨状都做不到，只能眼睁睁地看着一件又一件的衣物从自己身上褪去。Hiro紧绷着身体，拼命咬住嘴唇才能让自己不叫出来。现在，那种黑色液体像是故意的一样，从他的身上的敏感部位蹭过。冰凉，顺滑，黏腻。痒和欲望同时升腾，看到“哥哥”脸的时候又会因为背德感而寒毛直竖。身体的兴奋和精神的恐慌在它握住自己性器的时候达到了顶端。最可怕的是它捋动自己的频率和触感就像自己在无数深夜里做过的那样。极其熟悉的感觉让他的身体快速投降。看到他沉溺的表情，液体更加快了玩弄他乳头和分身的频率。  
Hiro呜咽着射了出来。喘着气，瘫软了身体。  
对方并没有停下的意思，沾了他射出来的液体就往后穴探去。他害怕地夹紧了身体，但这不足以阻挡液体的前进，它像小细水流一样流了进去，然后逐渐变得粗壮，从深部拓开他的身体。异样的扩张感让Hiro忍不住抬起腰身，然而这只让它进的更深。它旋转着，缓慢地开始抽插，但不管怎么动，总有什么持续摩擦着让他眼前发白的那一点。当他适应了这个尺寸，它便不再抚摸他的前端，而是快速地在他的后穴里进出，Hiro无声地尖叫着，眼里也溢出了泪水。他感觉自己要崩溃了，身体上的侵犯他还可以用精神来抵御，可他的精神就快屈从于快感了。无助，在铺天盖地的快感中萌了芽。  
“Tadashi............”他无意识地喊出了声。那个唯一能给他安全感的人的人的名字。  
一切都停下来了。  
Tadashi不知从何处走了出来，小心的拨开触手，从半空中抱下他。手颤抖，声音也跟着颤抖。  
“You cheat.”  
他抬起头，眼里的泪水却让他看不清楚哥哥的面貌:“所以这就是原因？”  
Tadashi没有说话，拿衣袖帮他擦拭身上的粘液。  
Hiro不顾因为长时间捆绑而酸胀的手腕，一把将对方按倒在地上，死死卡住他的脖子:“说话啊！混蛋！！！”  
“我似乎对它注入了过多感情要素，所以它失控了”Tadashi苦笑了一下，眼睛看向他，但是并没聚焦在他身上:“对于这一切我很抱歉，但你本不该知道，更不该来的”  
Hiro气结，一拳揍在对方脸上。   
“你欺骗了我，背叛了我，遗弃了我。”  
“你伤透了我的心。”  
“然后，现在我知道了，我来了。”  
“所以是谁他妈把我搞成这样的，就给我负责啊！”  
说完猛地扯过对方的手，握在自己挺立的，还在吐着透明液体的前端。  
“你明明不想这么做。”他从未听过哥哥如此悲切的语气。  
愤怒和悲伤几乎要将Hiro撕扯开来。  
“Now or never”他用濒死野兽的眼神紧盯着对方“你上，或者我自己来”  
说完Hiro咬牙趴好，背对着不看Tadashi。他不想想任何事情，只想任由情感控制自己的身体。他现在急切地想寻求一种联系，他想感受他哥哥。他需要这个人切实的在他身边的证明，不管是通过什么方式。  
半晌，他感觉到有东西进来了，但不是.........  
“Tadashi你他妈快点给我插进来！”话说出口Hiro感觉自己体温又上升了几度，他逼着自己摒弃了所有的羞耻心。  
Tadashi轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
Hiro听到了裤子拉链的声音，紧张的吞了口口水。然后，Tadashi，进来了。  
炙热的阴茎几乎要烫伤内壁，一跳一跳的，持续涨大的东西，让他不由得加紧了双腿。  
一连串的吻落在他的后背上，哥哥的手摸过他的腰侧，滑到臀上。最后握住两边，开始挺动腰身。  
他差点疯了。  
背德的排斥感并没有如预料中到来。反而，令他吃惊的，他的精神，肉体，都因为现在跟他合二为一的是Tadashi而欢欣鼓舞着。 这种一下一下时有时无的刺激比起刚才更能让人失去理智。他不自觉地挺直了腰，抬高了下身，想让对方插得更深。刚才的黑色液体已经充分的做好了准备工作。现在不管怎么动，带给他的也只有快感。他看不到哥哥的表情，但能从动作感受出对方的状态。他被刺激的几乎要哭出来，两腿发软，手像寻求安慰感一样的向后抓住了哥哥的手臂。  
这次，他抓住了。  
这么想的时候，他射了，一股又一股。这次高潮持续而漫长，Hiro的气息都变得断断续续的。Tadashi从后面覆上他的身子，搂住了他。  
Hiro感受着来自身心的温暖，终于忍不住落泪。  
“快点”他把脸埋在手臂中，呜咽。  
对方加速了，他再一次被带入情潮。几次极深的插入之后，他感觉到有液体淋到了自己体内。于是，他又一次射了。  
  
两个人平躺在地上，带着性事后的余韵，看着一片漆黑的天花板，沉默。  
“我说”“那个”  
同时的发言，同时的沉默。  
“你真是个大混蛋”“你是不是偷偷拿软件解了棋局？”  
同时的笑出声。  
沉默。  
“………你，能原谅我么？”不确定的声音。  
“………..这是个好的开始”  
Hiro在地上摸着，握住了Tadashi的手。  
他突然觉得，其他的一切都无所谓了。  
他把哥哥找回来了。  
足够了。


End file.
